1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved reader/recorder assembly unit for reading and recording an image in a facsimile system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional facsimile systems are provided with either a reader/recorder assembly unit 21, having a length corresponding to the width of an image to be scanned as shown in FIG. 1, or a reader/recorder assembly unit 22, located perpendicular to the image and driven in the scanning direction by a carriage 23, as shown in FIG. 2. In the former configuration, a specific length corresponding to the scanning length is needed for the reader/recorder assembly unit 21, and because the charge-coupled device (CCD) used in the reader device and the thermal head used in the recorder device are both expensive, the reader/recorder assembly unit itself becomes quite expensive. A problem with the latter configuration is that the reader/recorder assembly unit 22 is mounted on a single carriage 23. This generates a large inertial force during driving and an increased load on the driving motor.